Mira's matchmaking skills
by Pari forever ft
Summary: Never underestimate Mira's matcmaking skills! nalu oneshot! i do no own fairy tail!


**I don't know where this came from but I just had to write this. Please do support my other stories, "her beautiful voice" and "Juvia's new outfit"**

_**Mira's matchmaking skills**_

Sunlight was streaming from the window indicating a beautiful day ahead. Lucy stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She shifted her gaze from the open window to the fire mage that was sleeping holding her tightly. She blushed a bit and then sighed. It was time to kick him out of the bed now but she wanted to be in his arms more. She knew that could not happen. He was just so dense that even if she confessed her love to him, he would not understand and she would end up making a fool out of herself. She looked at his innocent sleeping face and kicked him out of the bed with a loud "Lucy kick!"

Natsu on the other hand had been awake for quite a while before she had actually kicked him. All he wanted to lie in bed with the celestial mage a little time more. He knew, when she sighed that she was awake. He thought it was probably because she was annoyed of him and didn't want him near. He wasn't as dense like all people thought he was. He wasn't as dense to know what his feelings for Lucy were. She was his mate. He had just not claimed her yet partly because he wanted her to experience her life fully before marrying him and partly because he was afraid she would turn him down. Now that he was kicked to the not-so-soft floor, he got up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and said,

"Good morning Luce"

And jumped out of the window to get ready fast and pick her up from her house so that they could go to the guild together. Meanwhile Lucy got up with a soft smile playing on her lips. She took a long bath and changed into a tank top with a skirt, her keys, her whip and long boots. After a touch of makeup she got out of the bathroom to see the grinning fire mage and happy sitting on her bed. They went to the guild together then.

When they got in Natsu started with a loud "hi" but stopped when all the males shushed him loudly. Both Natsu and Lucy wondered what was going on. Natsu asked Macao who pointed to the group of girls in the middle of the guild hall. They were all sitting on a table huddled talking in hushed voices. There were freed's runes all around which according to Lucy meant that only girls could get inside the circle. This must have been Erza who would have made freed forcefully put those runes on. Macao said,

"The girls are having some kind of talk and we are all trying to listen but they are speaking very slowly so we can't hear it."

At that point Erza suddenly stood up and yanked Lucy's hand, taking her inside the circle. By this time Natsu was already interested but now it became more important to listen. He sat beside Gajeel who could obviously listen due to dragon hearing like him. And so he too started listening.

Inside the group

Lucy said, "What is going here guys?"

All the girls giggled and then levy spoke,

"We haven't begun yet. We were just talking about the usual things while waiting here for you. Now that you are her….. we can begin!"

Mirajane spoke up, "today is girl talk day for us where we will spill our biggest problems, crushes and talk bad freely about the usual annoying people around us!"

All girls except Lucy squealed in delight. Lucy spoke clearly not interested, "I don't really think I need to be here. So can I go?"

"No you cannot go out of here because this talk is mainly about you and Natsu. So you are not going anywhere." Mira said with a sweet smile which seemed to say 'I will kill you if you go'.

Lucy just shrugged and said hesitantly, "Fine!"

Juvia spoke up first, "today I am not going to be shy so I am going first. I am so angry at gray for ignoring me when he was talking to you, Lucy. So answer me really and truly, do you like Gray?"

"Doesn't he always ignore you?" she said a bit coldly

"Answer the question, Lucy" Juvia said her stare scary

"The answer is a no because I don't like him at all. He is like a big brother to me. In fact I like someone else", she spoke softly

Juvia smirked satisfied by the answer while the others just started asking innumerable questions like,

Levy: "who is it Lu-Chan? Why didn't you tell me you liked someone?"

Bisca: "who is the lucky guy Lucy?"

Lisanna: "who is it please tell me?"

Erza: "tell me now!" which seemed more of a threat than a question

Lucy just spoke, "I am so not telling you guys"

"But why?" levy asked with puppy dog eyes

"Please tell us!" Lisanna asked joining levy with the look of puppy dog eyes

"No way!" Lucy said

"Please!" "Please" "please" "please" came all the answers

Lucy was about to say no firmly when an idea struck her. She smiled evilly thinking about her devilish plan. She spoke,

"Ok fine but one condition, all of you will tell me who you like first!"

"What?! No!" all the girls said blushing except Bisca of course

"Fine then I won't say either" Lucy said teasingly

The girls looked at each other and sighed in defeat. Lucy thought they were sighing because they would give up asking her and leave that matter alone but instead Mira said,

"Fine then it's a spill. You sure got us Lucy"

Turn by turn each started saying the name of the person they liked.

Bisca: "Alzack"

Lisanna: "bixslow"

Mira: "laxus"

Juvia: "gray"

Wendy: "Romeo I guess"

Erza: "jellal"

Cana: "Bacchus"

And finally levy: "Gajeel. Actually we got together last night"

At that last comment everybody shouted, "what?!"

Now it was Lucy's turn.

"Now, now Lucy it's your turn. SPILL" Mira said

Lucy started playing with her hair looking down and mumbled a word

"We didn't hear you" said levy

"It's...Uh…him…."

"Him...Who?" levy said in a teasing tone

"It's Natsu!" she said growing redder than ever and she stood up and ran out of the circle.

She ran towards the door, too embarrassed not even looking up when she bumped into something. More like a certain someone. It was Natsu.

She looked up her cheeks red. Natsu smirked. She looked down again her face growing redder every second. He lifted her chin with his hands to make her look into his eyes. He spoke very softly…

"I heard everything Luce"

Lucy gasped in surprise and Natsu took the chance as an opening to kiss her deeply. The kiss was a passionate one. At firs Lucy was startled at natsu's movements but soon melted in the kiss and kissed him back with equal passion. After a few seconds the two broke apart and Natsu said,

"I love you Lucy"

Lucy only smiled and said,

"I love you too Natsu"

Then the whole guild broke into cheers for the now couple. Lucy blushed and hid her head in Natsu's chest, clearly embarrassed. Natsu just hugged her back.

Meanwhile Macao spoke to Mira, "it just went as planned. We have a new couple now."

Mira just replied saying, "don't underestimate Mira's matchmaking skills!"

**Done! Hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
